1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock apparatus and, more particularly, to a structure for attaching to a casing a protective member which covers an actuating mechanism of a door lock apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door lock apparatus such as that shown in FIG. 5 has heretofore been known. In this prior art, a base plate 101 on which an actuating mechanism 100 is mounted is provided with mounting bores 103, while a metallic protective member 102 which covers the actuating mechanism 100 is provided with mounting bores 104, and rivets 105 are respectively inserted into two pairs of aligned bores 103 and 104 and the headless end then flattened, thereby rigidly securing the protective member 102 to the base plate 101 and thus covering the actuating mechanism 100 with the protective member 102.
The above-described prior art suffers, however, from the disadvantage that, since the protective member 102 is rigidly secured to the base plate 101 by flattening the rivets 105, a troublesome and complicated operation, is required to mount the protective member 102, which results in a rise in, the production cost.